Equestria's Sniper
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: Private Joseph Fifer returns to Equestria. but alot has changed since he left. now a UNSC Frigate has crashed onto the planet and it carried more of those creatures. but when he thinks about what to do. he has to hide from his friends who he truly is.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes and then quickly sat up. I checked my entire body and I saw that I was still in one piece. When I looked at my gear I had my sniper, surprisingly my duel energy sword, a magnum, and an assault rifle. When I got up I realized that I was back to where I first woke up in equestria. I saw that it was also a full moon tonight. As I started to walk I realized that I had died the last time I was in equestria. And the reason why was because of shining armor impaling me with his spear. I swear if I find that son of a bitch I would shoot him in the head. I then realized that if I had died then why was I back here when I should be dead. What would Twilight do if she saw me alive? While walking I heard some talking. I started to run towards where the talking was coming from and I found a blue Alicorn. "Twilight and the others are still mourning for their lost friend. I feel like that he was also a friend of mine as well even though I never met him. When I heard about him I started to wonder which he preferred more, the day, or the night. I wish I could have met him or else my name isn't Princess Luna." She said. When I heard that I wondered how long I have been gone from here. I doubt that any of them would recognize me because my appearance has changed. I decided to just leave her alone but I made a mental note to myself to tell her my answer later. As I was walking I thought I heard gunfire. I started to run and I reached the top of the ridge that was quite a ways from Ponyville. I took out my sniper and I started to scope out what it was. When I looked through the scope I saw something I thought I would never see. Those creatures were using covenant and human weapons.

The royal guards were retreating into town and they were trying to evacuate the civilian ponies. I decided to try to help as I looked around the creatures for the most dangerous target. I found one that was running straight at ponies with a shotgun. I immediately took aim and I fired sending it forwards landing onto the ground. The ponies it was chasing looked wide eyed with wonder but they started to run again because more of them started to chase them. Let's just say I need more ammo afterwards. I took out about 15 of them before they all started to run back into the woods.

I decided to leave the area before they realized that they had help from someone. As I started to go down the ridge I saw an elite lying on the ground. And it looked an awful lot like Opha'. I ran over and I started to check on him. He was still breathing but somehow he got some cuts on him. Luckily I still had my mini med kit on my right thigh. As I took out the supplies I started with the cut on his leg. As soon as I finished with it I did the last cut on his arm. When I was done I heard yelling. As I put away the kit I ran into the nearest bush and I made it so I could see them but not me. Coming out of the thicket was Trixie. When she saw Opha' she ran over and checked on him. I smiled knowing that he was in good care as I silently walked away. I first decided to try to track those creatures to where their new lair was. As I found the tracks I started to follow them. Along the way I found several weapons lying around without their owners anywhere. I had found another magnum, a shotgun, a grenade launcher, and a plasma rifle. As I was walking I had to quickly hide because I heard movement behind me.

After I hid myself I quietly watched some of those creatures dragging some ponies, some of them were royal guards and the others were just regular earth ponies. As they went past my hiding spot I left my spot and I started to follow them. When I stopped following them I found something unbelievable. I had found a human frigate that looked like it was in working order. As I followed them they entered through a ground port covered by 2 of them. I quickly took them out with my silenced magnum and then I quickly ran in without getting spotted. My first though was to blow up the ship and get out. But first I had to free the prisoners.

While searching the frigate I had found the command deck. Luckily there were none of those things as I started to search through the records. I had found out that this frigate had crashed here about a month ago. And I am surprised that none of them even noticed yet even hear it. I also found out that the name of this frigate was called the _Shadow of Death._ A fitting name for what happened to the crew. And this frigate also explains why they have weapons. When reading the ships records I found out that the year was 5001. Over 2500 years since I left the real world and came here. It turns out that since 2552 the covenant have been getting bolder and bolder in attacking human colonies. I wanted to keep looking through the files when I heard something behind me. I quickly turned around and standing there was something that looked similar to the creatures except it was about a foot high. Its legs were tentacles. And it had 3 of the tentacles with red tips on them. And it was a very pale green like the other things. I watched it for a second before it jumped at me and I knocked it to the side with the magnum and then I shot it. "That was the thing that infected the Marine's at the base." I muttered to myself. I decided to try to find the security room but first I had to see what this ship was used for. It was used for colonization efforts and transporting troops. So that means that this ship is full of those things. Well shit.

When I ran out of the room I kept out my silenced magnum to kill anything that saw me. When I finally reached the security room I started to look at the many cameras around the ship when I finally found where the ponies were being held. And I knew the only thing able to help them escape. Would be if they came after something they thought was more important. Like me. Well shit on me again. "I am going to need to find a spot where I will be able to hold those things off." I said to myself. I looked through the cameras when I found a perfect spot. "Okay let's see. There is a mounted machine gun with a bunch of ammo next to it, along with a couple shotguns. Seems good enough. Let's see this is at Hallway C19." I looked at the hallway I was at and I must have the worst luck ever. I was at Hallway A3. Well shit on me and call me the god of shit. Well better start running.


	2. Chapter 2

While running I had to kill about 15 of those things by the time I reached C19. When I looked through it all I saw that I would have to move the machine gun into one of the rooms because they could get me from behind from another hallway. So I picked a room and I moved the turret into it and then I carried in the shotguns and the ammo. When I had everything placed it was time to make some noise. While walking I found a nice bunch of them. "Nice to meet you. Want to party?" I yelled. They all looked at me and then they all screeched and that was when I started running. I just reached the room and got onto the turret as they came into view of the door and I started to open fire. I swear the one in front took so many bullets he had to only be made of lead and no more flesh. I mean it tore him apart. I was doing well until I had run out of ammo and I had to grab the shotguns and run out of the room shooting the creatures one after another mowing them down until I ran out. I threw them at the creatures at them and I drew my energy sword and I started slicing and dicing them all with every swing from my sword. I swear I must have killed at least 7/8's of them all when I got hit into a wall by something very large. When I looked at it, it reminded me of a hunter. Maybe this was an infected hunter I immediately thought.

It swung its arm to try to bash my head in but I pulled out my magnum and shot its arm as it dropped me making its arm miss me. I lept over the creature and I tossed a nade into its middle and I landed just as it went off. After that when I walked around I found no more of those things. When I went outside I spotted all the ponies running away from the frigate. When I walked back into the frigate I went to find the generator room. As soon as I found it I started to mess with it until I finally got it started and lights started to flicker on, on the ship. I started to look around until I found a surveillance room with some wireless cameras. So I decided to set them up on the trail that I used to come here in case of any unexpected visitors. I set up about 5 cameras before I went back to the ship and I fetched sniper ammo and I ran all the way back to the ridge near Ponyville.

When I reached the ridge I saw a lot of royal guards starting to walk to the forest and I could tell that they were heading to the frigate. Behind them all was the princess of bitches Celestia, and behind them were my friends minus Trixie. I could see that Twilight was forced to come by the way Celestia was looking at her. I even saw her try to run away but she put her back in place with her magic. What in the fucking world are they doing? I think I am going to need to defend the frigate from them. But how do I make it so I don't kill them. "That's it!" I yelled-whispered. I can use stun rounds for all of my weapons. I quickly ran back to the frigate and started to set up weapons at certain points. I kept my sniper with me since the first room they would enter would be the hanger. I grabbed a wrist thing that lets me cycle through the camera outside. They were just in the sights of the last camera and they were just entering the frigate. I picked up the sniper and I took careful aim at the door. That was when I finally saw them coming into the hanger. Once they were all inside I took a warning shot to scare them a little. "WHO GOES THERE!" I heard Celestia yell.

"A friend of the Marine you killed." I said.

"What was the Marine's name?" she then said.

"Private Joseph Fifer."

"So you did know him. Now what are you doing here?"

"I was here clearing this thing out of those creatures and I happened to save your royal buddies." I yelled.

"So that was you human. We only wish to look around the frigate if you will allow it."

"Depends. Is that son of a bitch in here?" I yelled.

"The who?"

"Shining armor."

"Why yes he is. Why do you ask?" she yelled.

"Just wanted to know. But do you have any civilians in here with you?" I yelled.

"Yes."

"Until they leave you may not look around the frigate."

"But that is absurd. We can bring whoever we want in here and nopony can disobey me." She yelled. I could tell that I was making her angry and I was happy for doing it. I quickly took aim at one of the guards and I shot him. Sending him onto the ground unconscious.

"He is only unconscious. Not dead. I saw you coming on my cameras so I took the time to grab some stun rounds. It's either you let them go or I will kill you all." Just then a giant golden bubble surrounded them all. When I looked at Celestia her horn was brimming with magic. I quickly took out a special round that I created and I loaded it in and I shot the magic barrier shattering in and surprising the guards. "Very well. Twilight you may leave. And I must say that I am sorry for dragging you and your friends here. I thought you would have wanted to know more about your human friend. Can you forgive me?" Celestia said.

"I forgive you Celestia. You only wanted to try to help us. We are going now." As I watched them all leave I sighed with relief before looking at Celestia. "What other demands do you have human?" Celestia yelled.

"That you follow me through the ship. And at any sight of trouble you run." I yelled.

"Then we have a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

I started to walk down towards the group of royal guards and Celestia. I was thinking about what would happen when I showed them around the frigate. When I reached them I saw shining armor looking at me weirdly. So I turned on my voice changer and I stopped in front of them. "I only have one other demand. He stays in the front of the group while I protect the back." I said pointing at Shining Armor.

"Alright then. Captain you take the lead. Where are we going to go first?" she asked me.

"Well the ship hasn't been fully cleared yet. So how about the generator room." I said getting a confused look from her. "Where the ship gets its power to run everything." She then nodded and I pointed in a direction and we started to walk in that direction. We walked for a couple minutes before I heard a screech behind us that was kind of faint. "They know where we are. I suggest we start running." I yelled. As we all started to run I could now hear those things running behind us. I started to take potshots at them and I missed once out of every 5 shots. Man I need to improve my accuracy. As we were running we reached the generator room. "Guards. Use your magic to barricade the door with debris." As they started to flare up their magic and they started to move some stuff to barricade the door. As soon as it was barricaded we all started to wonder around the room. "Is there any other way out of here?" one of the guards asked.

"Well there are the ducts but neither I nor Celestia would be able to fit." I said.

"That would be alright. I think of the safety of my subjects before me." Celestia said.

"But your highness. We can't leave you here with this human!" shining armor yelled.

"I think we can trust him for now. You and the guards need to get out of the ship." Celestia said.

"But what about-"

"That is an order captain." He saluted as I opened the ducts all the guards started to crawl through the ducts. As soon as shining armor went through I shut it and I picked up a shotgun I put in here. (I know I am lucky) and we got ready for them to break down the door. They were making so many dents in it that it was ridiculous. Then the door went flying in-between us and it landed just as they started to pour through the door. I timed my shots as Celestia did what looked like rapid-fire mode with her magic. Every time I shot I took down like 2 of them. When I had to reload I switched it out with an assault rifle and we started to run down the corridor. Good thing I looked at the ship schematics before all of this. "Where do those ducts leave at?" Celestia asked.

"About a couple more hallways." I said. We kept on running having to kill a couple more of those things on the way. We had just turned the corner and we found the guards. "How do we get out of here?" shining asked.

"Follow me." We started to run again. We ran for a tiny bit before I could see the hanger ahead of us. "We are almost out of here. Keep on running." I yelled. As we entered the hanger we all immediately stopped at what was in there. It was like an army of those things. Note to self. Find out name of these things later. there were so many of them that it would make the master chief even have trouble fighting them and make him run for his mama. "You guys get out of here. I'll hold them off." I could tell that Celestia was going to disagree when the guards started to pull her out of the hanger entering the forest. Note to self. Find out name of forest as well. But for now. I charged.

I swear I was fighting like a Spartan on steroids. I was mowing down every single one of these things without breaking a sweat. I swear I must have killed like 50 or 70 of these things before they tried to run away. But I wasn't going to let that happen was I. before I could even counter that I was slammed into the wall. When I looked at what hit me I must say. It looked scarier when it was infected then being an actual brute. This thing looked so crazy that it actually almost made me hurl. It lunged at me again and before I could move it knocked me to the side into a warthog. As I got back up it picked me up and threw me back to where I was before it hit me again. This thing wanted to make sure I couldn't fight back. But was I going to make it pay. Before it could get to me again I barrel rolled out of the way and o sliced of one of its arms with an energy sword before I jumped over it and sliced off its other arm before I lunged and stabbed it in the tentacles. Again. I need to stop it with the puns. As it fell over dead I saw that there were actually no more of those things alive. I started to grab dog tags and I found a backpack. I must be very lucky today. And I went to the base. As I was walking I saw that I was being followed. One rule of being a sniper. Never follow another sniper. But for now I just walked into the base and I found the room with all the dog tags and I started to nail up the ones I didn't do last time and then the ones I just got. As I finished I heard movement behind me so I quickly reignited my black visor and I turned around with my magnum out to find Twilight. "Oh. It's just you. Twilight is it?" I asked turning on my voice changer.

"Yes my name is Twilight. I heard that you were the one who had helped Celestia escape the giant thing." She said.

"Yep. And that thing is called a UNSC Frigate." I said with her looking at me surprisingly and with a confused look.

"It helps us travel from planet to planet, solar system to solar system, and universe to universe." I said.

"Well that must have taken a lot of work." She said.

"Yes it did. May I ask why you are here?"

"Well I followed you here because I had some questions for you about joseph." She said.

"Well then ask them." I said.

"Well. How long did you know him?"

"Quite a long time. Don't know how long though."

"Okay then. Do you know if he liked anyone?" she asked which surprised me.

"He did like multiple people and ponies." I said getting a little smile from her.

"Well did he tell you who?"

"No. I am sorry but he didn't." I said causing her to sigh a little.

"Well those were the only questions I did have. So I guess I might as well leave you alone." She said starting to walk off.

"Wait. I think I might be able to help you a little bit." I said causing her to look at me. "He had me record some journals so let me look for the last one he had done." I said looking through them all. I recorded like 2 of them every single day but I only did one on the day I left the world. As soon as I found it I played it.

_Hey journal I have a couple things to say. First of all I had found out the truth about who started this mess in equestria. But I will tell you that in the second journal today. I have also taken a liking to some of this worlds inhabitants. 7 of them in fact. The first one was Trixie. I remember I had to save her from one of those creatures right when I got here. Next were Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, rarity, and finally Fluttershy. The first time I met them I had saved them from those creatures lair. And I kind of took a liking to them all. But I won't say how much because if someone is watching this. Well I wanted to make this journal now because I am about to go into the lair of those creatures and clear it out to turn it into a bunker for the ponies here. Well journal. That is all I got to say so chow._

As the video ended I could see that Twilight was crying so I walked over and I started to try to calm her down. "You know you were one of his first friends here right?" I said.

"Really?" she said looking up at me.

"Really. He actually always talked about the 7 of you all the time. It was hard to make him not to talk about you. He cared for all of you." I said.

"Well he did adopt the 2 foals that are living at my place. I still can't believe that he died." She said.

"Okay now listen. He never actually died. Because he will always be alive in here." I said touching my heart.

"Your right. Well sorry to be a bother. I will go now." As she left the room I made sure she made it to Ponyville all right and then I went back to base and I went to sleep because it had just turned night.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up the next day I felt like I could punch through a brick wall. As I got up I then realized that I need some food before leaving. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. So I walked to the frigate in the hopes of there still being some edible food. When I finally reached the frigate before I walked in I heard talking and footsteps coming from the path. I quickly dove into a bush and I waited until I saw 2 royal guards walking to the frigate and they stopped just outside the door. "So why are we here again?" a royal guard asked the other.

"Shining armor wants us to kill the human by any means necessary. I think he thinks this human is working with those things as well since they had gotten smarter."

"But what does that mean?"

"Well he thinks that since the last human had died that they should have all just left. But since there is another human he thinks that he is the new leader."

"Well then let's get this over with. I haven't even had breakfast." They walked into the crashed frigate and I couldn't believe it. Man I am so going to kill that pony. First I started to run to Ponyville to search for Twilight. But first I ignited my visor and voice changer. Man how much I love UNSC technology. As I reached the town I was careful to avoid the royal guard patrols. When I finally reached twilight's house I knocked. When the door opened I was pulled inside and the door was shut quickly. When I looked to see who pulled me inside it was Spike. "What are you doing out there?" he asked.

"Well first of all that was rude to pull me in unexpectedly. And secondly where's Twilight?" I asked.

"The princess called her and the others to the castle for something important. They just left like 5 minutes ago." He said. As I silently cursed into my head Spike started to talk again. "Well there might be a way to get you to the castle faster. I can use my fire on you." He said.

"Wouldn't that hurt me or most likely KILL ME.?" I said.

"Not unless I use my lowest setting. Basically my fire sends whatever is supposed to be sent to anywhere. I mostly am used to send letters to the princess along with receiving them from her as well. But I never done it to a living thing before." He said.

"Well then let's try. As I wrote on a piece of paper with a quill _Canterlot. _I held it firmly in my hand and Spike blew his fire sending me off to Canterlot.

I must say I might have to practice this a couple times because I landed flat onto my face. As I got up and brushed myself off I realized that I was in the palace gardens. As I silently started to sneak my way through the castle I found the throne room. I positioned my ear onto the door and I could hear them talking. "I am glad that you were able to come here today." I heard Celestia say.

"We were glad that we were able to come. Now why did you call us here?" I heard Twilight say.

"I have a task that I don't think you girls will like."

"Don't worry princess. We will do it." I heard rainbow say.

"I need you to use your elements to get rid of that massive thing in the Everfree forest." Well at least I now know the name of the forest.

"But why princess. It hasn't done us any harm." I heard Twilight say.

"Because I was there when humans first came to Equestria. Before I was even a princess. I saw their ships come and they made homes here. But then something came and they all started a war. I lost my parents during that war and it made me so mad that my powers completely wiped them off the face of this place." So she was the reason why there were no more humans here.

"But what killed your parents?" I heard Applejack ask.

"humans." I could hear them all gasp before it got quite again for a couple seconds.

"Well maybe not all humans are bad princess. I mean look at the human that saved you from those creatures." I heard Twilight say.

"I know what his intentions were. They were to get us to trust him. Before he got rid of us." I heard some more gasp. Man. Why are there so many gasp this time around?

"But why would he do that. Alright. We will get rid of this thing." I heard Twilight say. That was when I had enough. "That would be a bad idea." I said bursting into the room.

"Human. What are you doing here?" I heard the princess say.

"Because what you are saying is almost completely bullshit." I said.

"Really then. Explain."

"Well I never knew that humans had tried to colonize here. So that I don't know the truth about. Secondly. What makes you think that I want to get rid of you ponies?" I asked.

"Because I learned that no human should be trusted. Look at what happened to the first human to come here in almost 3000 years." She said.

"Yeah. I saw what you did. All you did was have a lackey of yours commit murder." I said.

"That is absurd. I am protecting all of my faithful subjects. He was going to lie about who had started all of this just to save his own life. What makes you think that I would of have a royal guard commit murder when he needed to be gotten rid of."

"Because. Even I know the truth of who started it all. It was-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence as I was blasted by some magic sending me flying into the wall behind me. "Enough of your lies. You need to die." I heard the princess say as I was knocked out.


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up I realized that I wasn't in Canterlot anymore. I even saw that I wasn't even in a cell. As I got up I realized that I was on the frigate and there were red lights everywhere. **CORE MELTDOWN IN 10 MINUTES. **Well shit. I started to run around the frigate looking for the core. I swear it must have taken me like 7 minutes to find it but when I finally did I went to a computer and went to work. **CORE MELTDOWN IN 3 MINUTES. **Well at least I know that I was finding this for 7 minutes. As I got to work onto the computer I realized it was like the computer at the camp I trained at. As I took off the panel I started to get to work on the wires. And let me just say that there were a bunch of them. I quickly started to try to reroute the power from the core to somewhere else but it wasn't working. I then started to route electricity to the lights but there was so much power that the lights in my room shattered into a bunch of sparks and pieces of glass. I then turned on my helmet light as I looked back at the mess of wires. **CORE MELTDOWN IN 1 MINUTE. **Well this is like a movie where the timer always stops at one but that was in movies. This was in real life.

I then started try to route the generator to the core only so then it would start to lose power. Wait a minute. Never route a generator to something that you are trying to turn off. Shit. I quickly disconnected the wires from the generator to the core. **CORE MELTDOWN IN 30 SECONDS. **Well this was my last chance. I quickly pulled off another panel and looked for the wires that needed to be cut. First white, then blue, red, black, and then- well shit on me what was the last one. **10 SECONDS. **There were only 2 wires left, green and orange. One would stop the meltdown. The other would instantly blow it. **5. **I had to choose between them both

**3**

Which one.

**2**

Enie meenie miny moe. Catch a tiger by the toe-

**1**

Fuck it. I quickly cut the green wire and waited for the ship to blow up. **Core meltdown stopped. **I heard the voice say. Well that I hope I never have to do again. I said to myself. before I left I made sure that no one would be able to set it to meltdown again I started to torch the wires together and I put a code on the meltdown so only I can set it to go boom. As I left the frigate I felt myself get touched by magic and then I appeared in what looked like castle ruins. "How dare you human. I am trying to save my subjects but you want to doom them." I heard a voice say. As I turned around I saw princess Celestia standing about 20 feet away from me. "I don't know what you are saying because I just saved your fucking world. Setting the core to go critical would have destroyed anything within 500 miles of the explosion. Meaning nothing would be left." I yelled.

"You think that I am going to listen to your lies. No I am not. I am going to save my subjects. From you." She then blasted a magic bolt at me as I dodged out of the way just in time for it to hit where I was standing. As I got up she started to fire more bolts at me as I started to run along the wall of the ruins. Now I really am thinking that this is a movie because I was never this lucky in my real life. But as I dove into cover the last bolt hit me in the arm scorching it. While in cover I looked at it and it was a pretty bad burn. When I touched it, it felt like when shining armor stabbed me in the arm. Then I heard some breathing above me and when I looked up she had just shot a magic bolt at me but I was lucky enough to dodge out of the way. I started to run again but I was then sent flying into a wall and then falling face first onto the ground. Before I could get up I was lifted with magic and was floated over to Celestia. "It's a pity really. If you would have just not come here you would not be dyeing." She said before throwing me back into a wall. I swear I could hear my spine crack from that time.

She then slowly started to walk over to me and she picked me up again with her magic. "I think before you die you should hear how my parents died. It was a bright sunny day thanks to my parents and I was only a filly back then. They were the best parents ever and they even made friends with some humans that had a home near us. One day while we were all taking a walk something came from the sky and it started to shoot these things made of blue at the town nearby. We all ran to the town to find it overrun by some things that were bigger than humans. They left no survivors in the town. When they saw us the humans tried to stop them so we could get away but they didn't last long against those things. While running I realized that I lost my parents. When I ran back for them they were yelling my name looking for me. I was about to jump out of the bush but then some humans walked up to them and they shot them. Shot them in cold blood!" she yelled crying at the same time. "I was so mad that I unleashed a power that got rid of them all. But also doing that somehow turned me into a princess. But now you know. And it is time to die." She then stabbed me in the chest repeatedly before she dropped me on the ground. "I hope you die a slow and painful death human." She said before walking off. It was starting to get hard for me to breath. She stabbed me 4 times. I was hit in the lung for 3 of those and in the stomach for the last one. As I lay there I was thinking to myself that I failed. And I laid there and died thinking just that.

**Hey guys and girls reading this story I got a few things to say. Since this story is finished you will need to finish reading ****The Life As A Sniper.**** Then start reading ****The Life As A ODST. ****Well that is all I got to say so this is MLP Brony Fifer signing off. Chow**


End file.
